All is Fair in Love and War
by neverstopdreaming
Summary: On Bella's first day at a new high school, She meets Edward Cullen and friendships form. But Edward's looking to be more then just friends. Will he be able to convince Bella to give tomance a try or will a guy from the past ruin their chance? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story so please review and let me know if you like it! I already have the next two chapers done, so the more reviews i get the faster i'll post them!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Too bad. **

Chapter 1

I eased into the parking lot slowly, trying to avoid sliding across the pavement. It was pouring down rain and not only were the roads wet but it was hard to see. The last thing I needed was to cause a scene on my first day of a new high school. I would probably stand out enough. After gently pulling into a parking space, I stopped and peered around. Large groups of teenagers stood together underneath of the covered walkways and they were all staring in the direction of my car. I thought it looked ordinary enough, but apparently it stood out in some way or another. I gazed around for a few moments until I found the front office. It was half a mile away. Just my luck, it's pouring and I park as far away from the office as I can.

I considered pulling out, but figured I would draw to much attention to myself. So I sighed and slid out of my truck instead. I did so cautiously, afraid that the wet ground would cause me to slip. I didn't usually need an excuse to fall, but when I had one, rain was at the top of my list. I hit the ground gracefully enough and smiled at my first lucky moment of the day.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, I pulled the hood of my black jacket tightly over my head, grabbed my bag, and walked slowly with my head down. From the corner of my eye I noticed that all the kids were staring in my direction, their eyes following me with obvious curiousity. I tried not to make eye contact with any of them.

Half way across the parking lot, I got too anxious and tried to walk a little faster to avoid the rain and the burning stares. As soon as I strode forward quickly, my foot slid on the wet pavement. My legs shout out in front of me and I quickly slid three feet forward, my arms flailing wildly in an attempt to balance myself. Amazingly, I caught myself before I hit the ground, but my cheeks burned in embarrassment, nonetheless. With my head still down, I peeked through my hair trying to see if anyone noticed my wild slide. students were still passing glances my way and talking excitedly, but it appeared as if everyone missed what just happened. I sighed in relief until I noticed a guy staring at me a few cars down. It was hard to see what he looked like through the rain, but one thing was obvious. He was laughing. When he noticed me looking at him he stopped and grinned.

I walked away as quickly as I could without falling. A few moments later I had reached the office door. I took a deep breath and pushed the heavy door open. To everyone's surprise, but mine, my jacket caught on the door and I was instantly flung backward into the arms of a random stranger. I gasped softly in surprise and was instantly humiliated. I didn't even make an effort to stand up. Instead I leaned stupidly against the person I ran into, too embarrassed to move.

A low chuckle finally broke into my concentration. I realized what just happened and I jerked forward in response and spun around quickly. I was staring into the face of a tall boy with messy bronze hair and intense green eyes. He was really cute and looked a little older then me. He was staring at me with concern, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. It took me a minute to realize he was the same guy who saw me slide. Great, he probably thought I was an idiot. I mean, I couldn't even walk half a mile without practically killing myself twice.

I smiled tentatively and took a step backward, so that I wasn't standing so close to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly, still staring at me.

His gaze made me uncomfortable. I wasn't used to people staring at me.

"Uh…" I muttered pathetically, too humiliated to actually say something coherent.

His eyes narrowed at my feeble response, "Maybe you should sit down or something."

"No," I managed to choke out, "I'm fine. I just fell."

"I can see that," he laughed, "What did you do?"

"Oh, uh, my jacket caught on the door." I admitted shamefully

"Really? Huh. I've never seen that happen before."

My eyes fell to the floor and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh."

He shrugged, "We all have our moments."

I looked up at him surprised he wasn't making fun of me or anything. He noticed my hesitant gaze and smiled warmly.

"You're new." It wasn't a question.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, it's just that, I think I would have noticed someone as clumsy as you."

I smiled and nodded my head shyly in response. I still wasn't comfortable speaking to him. He made me nervous. I wasn't sure why.

"Well, I'm Edward," he introduced himself, "and you are…?"

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Can I help you find your classes or anything?"

"Uh…I don't know. I was coming here to get all that information." I turned to open the door, but he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed in front of me.

"Allow me," he offered, opening the door, "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Still slightly embarrassed and shocked by his kindness I walked inside the office. It was brightly lit and extremely warm. It felt much better to be inside and away from the harsh rain. I walked slowly up to the front desk, enjoying the warmth. Edward followed behind me but kept his distance. The lady at the desk greeted me with a smile as I came closer.

"Good morning! Can I help you?"

"Um…yes. I'm Bella. I'm new here and I need to get my schedule."

She glanced at a few papers on her desk, "Isabella Swan?"

"That's me," I sighed, "But I prefer to be called Bella."

"Alright Isabella," she began, not noticing how my eyes narrowed when she didn't comply with my request "Now, I wanted to ask you about the courses you requested. I understand you're a junior, but you have requested several senior classes. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. I've already taken most of my junior classes. I was in an advanced program at my last school."

"Yes, I see that on your record. But you're not worried about falling behind?"

"I'll catch up," I promised her truthfully. I always did before. Learning to catch up came naturally with having a mother who moved constantly.

"I'm sure you will, especially if you're friends with Edward Cullen," she nodded in his direction and he smiled at me as I turned around to acknowledge his presence. "He's a senior and he'll be in a lot of the same classes as you. He's one of our top students, so I'm sure he can help you with anything you need. Isn't that right Edward?"

"Of course," Edward agreed, obviously pleased.

"Here's your schedule. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you." I said kindly before turning and walking quickly out the door.

Edward followed closely behind me.

"Well, you managed to get through the door alive this time. That's an improvement,"

I stopped and stared at him with what I hoped was an angry look, "Are you making fun of me?"

"A little," he admitted.

I turned and began walking away from him. He wasn't as nice as I thought and I didn't want him helping me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewd my story and added it to their favorite story lists. This is a continuation of last chapter. If you like it please review! I don't know if it's good enough to continue without reviews! Also, i will probably update once a week or once every other week. The only reason this next chapter was added so fast is because it was already written. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If i did would i be posting this? **

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV **

"Wait, Bella!" he called after me, " I'm sorry. I've just never met anyone so clumsy before."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, "What a great apology."

He cringed at my sarcasm, realizing that he didn't exactly apologize right.

"I really am sorry. What's your first class?"

"I'm not going to tell you," I decided stubbornly.

"Well, do you know where it's at?"

I stopped for a moment and glanced around. Actually, I had no idea where I was going. I tried to make sense of the buildings surrounding me but they all looked exactly the same.

"Of course," I lied continuing to walk in the direction I began.

"Really?" he asked, slightly amused, "then why are you heading toward the cafeteria?"

I stopped and turned toward him. He was smiling an annoying crooked smile. I didn't like the way he acted so…so sure of himself. So what if he was right? He didn't have to shove it in my face. But, I guess I needed his help, despite how much I hated to admit that.

"Okay," I reluctantly said, "I don't know where it's at."

"I didn't think so. What is it?"

"Calculus."

"Ah, that's one class we don't have together. I have to say, I'm disappointed," he sighed.

I couldn't understand why he was so interested in talking to me, or teasing me, or annoying me for that matter. But he certainly seemed sincere when he said he would be disappointed. Why? What did he care? He just met me.

"But," he added, "I'll walk you to your class. I wouldn't want you to get lost or get caught on any doors or anything."

I glared at him, really annoyed by his behavior, but allowed him to lead me to the class because I really was lost. He stopped once we got to the door. The first bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you later Bella. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah," I agreed, "bye.

He left and I was glad to finally be alone. Luckily, the students were taking a test today, so after talking to teacher and getting all of my work, I was allowed to sit and read in the back of the classroom. I pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights and began reading. I was deep into the book when the bell rang, pulling me out of the enthralling story.

Reluctant to go to my next class, where I would probably have to start working, I took my time gathering my stuff. After a moment of procrastinating I stood up and almost ran straight into Edward. He held his arms out to steady me and tried to hide his grin. I glanced up at him with a mixture of frustration and confusion in my eyes, before stepping to the side to walk out the door. He followed me.

"If you make one more comment about me hurting myself by walking out a door," I threatened, "I'll kill you."

He put his hands up in a gesture that said 'I mean no harm' and smiled playfully.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Yeah, I'm so sure."

He seemed to be waiting for me to continue, but I ignored him instead. I pulled my schedule out of my bag in an attempt to see what my next class was. Edward ripped it out of my hands before I could look. He looked at the schedule, back at me, then rolled his eyes and smiled. He turned me in the opposite direction and led me to the door right next to my calculus class.

"Thanks," I muttered sheepishly as I walked into the classroom without giving him a chance to reply. To my surprise, he followed me and took a seat at the back of the classroom. Great. It wasn't like I hated Edward or anything. He was just really annoying. On any other day I could probably handle it, but not today. Not on my first day of a new school. I introduced myself to the teacher and of course, he sent me to the back of the classroom. I sat at the empty table in front of Edward and refused to acknowledge that he was even there.

I sat listening to the lecture on American History for ten minutes when Edward tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I whispered, a tone of annoyance clouding the word.

He took one glance at my face and spoke quickly, "Never mind."

I HATED when people did that.

"No, what do you want Edward?" I persisted.

"Uh…it's nothing. Really."

"Edward, you're really starting to annoy me, what do you want?"

"It's not that important Bella, I'll tell you later."

"I turned around in farther in my chair and accidentally raised my voice a little, "What?"

Suddenly Edward grimaced and pointed to the front of the classroom. I suddenly realized the teacher had stopped talking.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked sharply, "Would you please leave my classroom? If you can't stay quite long enough to listen to the lecture then you do not need to be here. You too Mr. Cullen. And just so you know there will be a test on this material tomorrow. Your incompetence does not excuse you."

"But…" I started to protest, when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me gently out of my chair.

"Come on Bella, you heard what he said." I could here a smile in his voice. He pulled me out of the classroom, and it wasn't until we were outside that I was able to break free of his grasp.

"You are ruining my first day of school," I said as soon as we were outside the door. I began walking away from him.

"I'm sorry. What did I do?" he asked, feigning innocent. Surprisingly, he was really good at it. For a fraction of a second I thought he was serious. Then I happened to glance at him and notice a smile plainly on his face.

"You're annoying me and you got me kicked out of class. You only get one first impression and you just ruined mine!" I shouted, still a little angry

"It's not that big of a deal Bella. And besides, I didn't get you kicked out of class. I tried to drop the conversation, but you wouldn't let it go."

"Whatever. What did you want to tell me before?"

"I said never mind," he reminded me.

"No. I don't think so. I just got kicked out of class over this question. What is it?"

He laughed and smiled one of his unique, crooked smiles.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to sit with me at lunch."

I stopped walking away from him and turned to stare at him instead.

"You couldn't wait? We have two more classes together before lunch, and you just had to tell me then?" anger crept into my voice.

"Well, you've seemed…sort of hesitant toward talking to me today, and I wanted to give you a chance to think about it."

"Fine."

"Fine? Well, will you or won't you?"

I didn't answer him.

"Bella?" he suddenly put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me from walking any further, "where are you going?"

"Uh…I don't know. I was just trying to walk away from you. You were annoying me, remember?"

He laughed, "am I still annoying you?"

"I haven't decided yet," I admitted.

"Well, then can you stop trying to walk away from me? I like to look at people when I talk to them."

"Sure….i guess." I stopped and turned to face him. He stared at me for a moment before speaking and I was surprised to get lost in his emerald green eyes. No. I couldn't start liking him. He was annoying!

"So…back to my question." He sounded eager and hopeful, obviously wanting me to agree to sit with him. But why would he? I still didn't understand his fascination with annoying me.

"Sure, I'll sit with you at lunch. But only because you're the only person I know so far." I didn't want him to think he was completely forgiven for getting me kicked out of class.

"Ok then. So….what do you want to do now? Third period doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

"I think I'm just going to go sit in my car. I'll listen to music or something. I'm really tired."

"Okay," he sounded disappointed, "are you sure? You don't want to continue all this fun?"

I raised my eyebrows slightly at his choice of words and narrowed my eyes.

"While you may consider getting kicked out of class and annoying new student's fun, I don't really enjoy it much."

Edwards's eyes flashed in amusement and he smiled one of his amazing crooked smiles. He chuckled softly, "Okay then, your loss."

"Yeah. My loss. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

I walked to my car quickly, wanting to close my eyes and rest for a while. I needed a break from such a chaotic first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, so this is the last chapter i already have written. I've pretty much got the whole story planned out so i'm hoping to have updates frequently, but only if the feedback's good. Thanks to the few who have reviewed so far, it means alot. I was a little dissapointed by the lack of reviews though. So hope you like it, let me know and please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore i do not own twilight. **

Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I stood outside of the door, patiently awaiting Bella's slow exit from her classroom. I understood she was clumsy, but did she really have to walk _that_ slowly? Oh well, I guess I couldn't complain. I mean, I wanted to walk her to her next class. I practically raced over here to meet her, before she got out. If I had to wait, I would wait. I heard a soft crash and peered into the classroom. Bella had just spilled her bag all over the floor. I couldn't help but smile at her frustrated and understanding expression. This obviously happened to her _a lot_.

I walked forward and began helping her pick up her things. She glanced up at me in surprise, but didn't object to my help. This pleased me slightly because she didn't seem as opposed to me as she did earlier. Maybe things would get better between us. I think she was starting to hate me earlier. I didn't purposely try to annoy her today, it just happened, and I had to admit I found her to be amusing when she was annoyed. But I also understood I had to stop annoying her if I had any hopes of asking her out.

From the moment I saw her, I was completely intrigued. She was so different from anyone I had ever met. Not only was she beautiful, but she was interesting. She shied away from the spotlight instead of seeking it like most girls at the school did. She was also the clumsiest person I had ever seen! It was unusual, but that just added to her uniqueness. I knew I had to talk to her, so I followed her to the office. Then she fell yet again and I caught her. I was surprised but a little happy to have her so close to me. Then I find out that she's smart and we have a lot of classes together! It was perfect!

Or, so I thought. It turned out, Bella was a little stubborn. I liked that, but it made it difficult to flirt with her. She seemed to think I was annoying her on purpose and didn't seem to notice my interest in her. She was a little oblivious to the real reason I hung around. I didn't merely want to help her, I enjoyed her company.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, breaking into my thoughts. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes for a moment before answering.

"You," I admitted, trying to be straightforward so that she would finally understand my hints.

Her eyes widened slightly at my remark, but yet again, she took it the wrong way.

"It's not nice to laugh at people just because their clumsy," she lectured me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You always take everything I say the wrong way."

She tilted her head to the side and considered this for a moment. Her expression of doubt was priceless.

"I don't understand what you're saying," she admitted reluctantly. She didn't appear to like being clueless.

"Who said I was laughing at you?"

"Why else would you be smiling at me?"

"You'll figure it out eventually, I guess," I whispered a little cryptically. I didn't want to be too straightforward with my feelings in case she didn't feel the same. I picked up her bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"I can carry my own stuff, you know. I'm a big girl," she said a little annoyed

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to get on class time and if you fall one more time we'll be late." She gave me one of her angry glares that told me I said something wrong. I probably just insulted her, but I didn't mean too. I was just being honest.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly, "Do you want to carry your bag?"

She sighed, "No. You're probably right."

I smiled triumphantly and walked quickly out the door, knowing she would follow. I was surprised she actually allowed me to help her. Maybe she liked me more than I thought.

She caught up to me quickly and we both entered Advance biology together. Luckily, I had an empty seat next to me. Kayla, my last lab partner, switched into chemistry last week. I was happy about the seating arrangement but something about it seemed to be bothering Bella. She seemed a little uncomfortable and wouldn't look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"Nothing," she shrugged it off.

"Seriously, do you have a problem sitting next to me or something?" I persisted, "I can move if you want?" I desperately wished she would say no. I didn't want to move, but I would to make her happy.

"It's not you," she assured me, seeing the obvious hurt in my eyes, "It's just weird. I've sat next to you in every class we have together. I'm not use to being around the same person so often. ?"

"It sounds like you're getting tired of me Bella," I sighed

Bella struggled for the right words. Her expression was between apologetic and an eagerness to get me to understand.

"See…now you're taking everything _I_ say the wrong way," she finally said.

"Well, what other way could it be interpreted?" I wondered, doubting her statement.

To my surprise, she turned my own words against me

"You'll find out soon enough, I guess," she whispered then gave me a coy smile. I couldn't help but grin back at her. When I smiled, her eyes faltered for a second and she looked away quickly. What was that about? I meant to ask her, but class started.

We didn't talk much after that. Instead, Bella paid attention to the lecture and I paid attention to her. She honestly seemed interested in what was being said. Maybe she liked biology? Or, maybe she was just a good student. I decided the latter option seemed more likely. Every once in a while she would glance hesitantly in my direction, almost as if she didn't want me to see her doing it. But since I was staring at her intently, I caught her. She turned back quickly, blushing brightly. I couldn't help but smile.

After class ended, I immediately picked up her bag and raced toward the door. I held it open while she slowly followed. We had English together next, so I had an excuse to help her.

"You know, we don't have _every_ class together. You're going to have to let me carry my own stuff eventually," she pointed out.

"I know," I agreed simply.

She sighed and seemed frustrated by my lack of conversation. Her eyes narrowed and she wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong _now_?" I asked her as we walked into the classroom together.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Am I annoying you?" I continued to pry into her mind.

She seemed surprised by my assumption, "No."

"Then what is it?"

"You…you're…" she struggled for the right words, "just confusing me."

I smiled at her, and she returned my smile. I stared at her, wondering if she was kidding. She seemed serious enough. But how could I possibly have confused her?

"I'm sorry; Bella, but I really don't understand what you're saying."

"Well, neither do i…not exactly. Its-its hard to explain," she stuttered, avoiding my gaze.

"Try," I pleaded, trying to be as persuasive as possible. I sat down at a desk in the back and put her bag at the seat next to mine. I sat down and motioned her to sit next to me.

"I just don't get what you're doing," she said

"What am I doing?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm asking _you_."

"Bella, am I doing something to bother you? Because if I am, I really am sorry. I tried to stop being so annoying," I rambled on unusually.

"Yeah, you did, but in order to stop annoying me….you stopped talking to me."

I tried to suppress a smile as happiness surged through me. It sounded like she missed me talking to her.

"First you're overly nice, annoying, but nice," she continued quickly, "You try to help me and follow me everywhere. I still don't get why. Then you stop. You still follow me, but you don't talk to me…at all. So…I don't get it. What are you doing?"

I closed my eyes. What _was_ I doing? I couldn't seem to do anything right around her. Most girls followed me everywhere, like…like I was perfect or something. All I had to do was smile and say hello, and they would practically faint. But Bella; Bella was different. I liked that about her, but I suddenly found myself clueless. What was I supposed to do? How could I make her like me? First I was too annoying, now I'm practically ignoring her.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I'm just as lost as you."

Bella smiled and looked like she was about to say something when someone walked in the classroom. She looked up, and her expression froze. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. I would have died to know what she was thinking. I glanced to the front of the class. Emmett, my idiot brother, was standing there staring at Bella with the weirdest expression.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I was hoping it would make things more interesting. Let me know if you liked it and if i should continue!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here's the fourth chapter. It has a few suprises, just give them a chance plz. And please please review! I've posted three chapters and i only have 13 reviews. =[ it's al ittle dissapointing. For all of you who have your own stories, don't you like reviews? =D The more reviews i get, the faster i'll try to get the chapters out. =D So let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, which is good becuase the story never would have been that good if i created it. =]**

Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

No. It couldn't be. There was just no way that Emmett was here, in this class. It was too coincidental. I must be dreaming, or having a nightmare for that matter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them he was staring at me and smiling. He walked over and sat in the desk next to me.

"Nice seeing you again Bella," he laughed, "I have to say I'm surprised.

I was too shocked. I couldn't speak. I just stared in at the wall in front of me, refusing to look at him. Luckily Edward cut in and saved me.

"You know Bella?" he asked, a little skeptically.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Yeah. Didn't I tell you about her?"

"No," Edward said, suspicion clouding his voice.

"I met her when I spent the summer in Phoenix. We were in love."

"What?" I shouted, tearing my gaze away from the wall to look at him, "What did you just say?"

"I was just telling Edward about us," he said, as if it was perfectly acceptable.

"There's nothing to tell! You spent all summer following me around, annoying me to death. You just couldn't take the hint that I was interested." I was seriously angry and still so shocked. How did this happen. What are the odds? I hated this guy.

He rolled his eyes. "You were just playing hard to get."

"No I wasn't! God! Can't you just…I don't know go back to phoenix?"

"No," he said stubbornly. "Now I get a second chance."

"You didn't even have a chance the first time!"

Edwards eyes just flickered between us, as he listened intently to our argument. He looked confused at first, unsure of what to say; until he looked at my pained expression.

"Emmett," he finally spoke, "I think you should leave Bella alone."

Emmett looked up, surprised. "What did you just say?"

"I said leave Bella alone. She obviously doesn't like you," his voice was calm, but dangerously harsh.

"Oh what do you know?" asked Emmett, his voice playful and rebellious.

"More then you obviously."

Emmett looked offended, "What? Do you like her or something? Is that what this is about? Because if it is, little brother, I will be seriously annoyed."

I was too preoccupied to dwell on the though of Edward actually liking me, something else Emmet said had caught my attention.

"Whoa. Wait, you guys are brothers?" I interjected.

Edward lifted his gaze to meet my eyes, but didn't smile. "Yeah, unfortunately at this moment, we are."

"Edward," Emmett laughed, "You really need to lighten up. Here I am, trying to have a nice conversation and you have to be all serious."

"What are you even doing here Emmett?" Edward changed the subject smoothly.

"Well, Alice needed to borrow your car. I was dropping her off, and I thought I would say hi before leaving. But now that I've seen Bella, I may not leave like I planned."

"N-no," I panicked, "You're not allowed in this class! Y-you don't even go here." My voice was unfamiliar, even to me. It was high pitched and shaky. What was my problem? So what, I hated this guy. But what's the big deal.

Edward glanced over at my panicked expression. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I murmured.

Emmett smiled. "See, I'm not bothering her."

"You are actually," I told him, but his grin only widened. His eyes took in my expression and he smiled.

"Oh well, you'll get over it. I'll grow on you in time."

"I don't think so," I was quick to respond.

"There's no thinking required, Bella, I know how these things go," Emmett explained.

"Emmett…don't you know how to act like a normal human being? Most people flirt with girls not annoy them to death." Edward tried to lighten the conversation once again. He was obviously trying to avoid a problem.

"Yeah, but it just so happens that when I try the first option I end up with the second. No big deal, I usually win them over in the end."

"I _doubt_ that!" I grumbled.

Edward away from his brother and at me instead. "He's not lying you Bella. He's had a lot of girlfriends."

A look of shock crossed my face and Edward smiled. "Yeah, who would have guessed, right?"

I nodded.

A teacher suddenly entered the classroom and we all paused. I sighed in relief. She looked older and really strict. The teacher would make him go, of course. She had too. She passed by us and glanced at Emmett in surprised. Yes!

"Well, hello Emmett," she greeted him, "What are you doing in my class today?"

My look of confidence wavered at her friendliness toward him. Oh great.

"Just showing Bella, the new student, around," he replied in a voice that almost sounded kind, "Do you mind if I stay for the rest of the class? Just to help out?"

"No," I protested without thinking. Emmett raised his eyebrows at me, amused, but his smile never faltered.

"What is it Bella?" the teacher inquired kindly.

"Actually, Emmett hadn't been helping Bella, he's been annoying her," Edward explained for me.

"I wasn't trying to annoy her," Emmett lied, feigning innocence as perfectly as Edward, "Honestly, I was just trying to help."

The teacher, nodded in understanding. "Don't worry Bella," she whispered in my ear, smiling, "He probably just likes you."

She stepped away from me. "Sure Emmett, you can stay. But…only because I could use some help with a few things today. After this, you are to stay out of my classroom, understand? You can show Bella around on your own time."

"Of course," Emmett agreed. Edward and I both rolled our eyes.

"Bella, since Emmett seems to be one of the only people you know here, I'll allow you to accompany him downstairs the supply closet to help bring up the six boxes of Romeo and Juliet. When you're done, Emmett can show you around. You'll get to relax and miss a class. I want to help make your first day of school here as easy as possible."

I glanced at Edward, unsure of what to do. "I really don't mind being in class. I need to start sometime right?"

"Actually," Edward interjected, "I've been showing Bella around all day, I'm sure—"

"Edward, we have a test today. I was going to send Bella out anyway, and since Emmett had been kind enough to offer up his time, this works out perfectly."

Edward forced a smile and turned his apologetic eyes on me. I could tell he felt bad that he wasn't able to help. He was staring at his brother with a mixed expression of anger, suspicion and jealousy. I didn't quite get why he would look that way, but there was no mistaking it.

"Come on, Bella." Emmett called to me, already standing by the door.

I sighed, stood up, and followed him. I knew I had no other choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is shorter then usual and for that i'm sorry but i promise to update soon. Please please please review! and let me know what you think. Readers without accounts can now review also. i didn't know i had that setting disabled but i fixed it now. **

****

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, i own twilight. Unfortunately this isn't a dream.**

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Emmett smiled at me as we walked out of the classroom and I glared at him in response. I stayed as far away from him as possible, walking on the opposite side of the hallway in order to keep my distance. I wasn't surprised when he began following me.

"Why are you walking away from me?" he finally asked after a few minutes of me constantly switching my path.

"Because I don't want to walk next to you," I said in a bitter voice, walking away from him again. I thought the answer was perfectly obvious, but apparently he was oblivious to such things.

He laughed, "Why not?"

"Are you really that stupid Emmett? Seriously! I…don't….like…you!" When would he get that through his thick skull?

"Why?" he had the nerve to ask, a grin on his face the entire time.

"You spent all last summer annoying me, and now you start annoying me again."

"That's tragic," he said sarcastically.

"No, but its going to get tragic when I push you down the stairs," I mumbled.

He heard me. We had just neared the staircase and he stopped, turning to me with mock horror.

"Ladies first," he told me, extending his arm, "I wouldn't want to get pushed down the stairs or anything."

I rolled my eyes at him and ran down the stairs, in hopes of escaping him for a few seconds. It was a stupid idea, really. I tripped on the third step and would have went flying face forward down the stairs if Emmett hadn't caught my shirt and yanked me back. Of course, I had to be saved by Emmett. Great, my nightmare was getting worse. He was laughing at me, still holding onto me, as if I might go flying forward again.

"Bella, you don't have to commit suicide to get away from me," he teased.

I glared at him and managed to pry myself from his grasp. I stalked down the stairs angrily, yet slowly this time.

"What are you even doing here Emmett? Didn't you graduate last year?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from my fall.

He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled, taking my question the wrong way. He actually thought I was interested.

"I feel honored you remember that. I _must _have made quite an impression."

"Yeah, a horrible one," I reminded him.

He shook his head in amusement and ignored my insult.

"Well," he continued, "I was on my way to work, and Alice needed to borrow Edward's car to go do something. She was going to borrow it and bring it back by the time school ended."

"So why are _you_ here?" I cut in.

"I was a little early, and decided to stop and say hi to Edward."

"Don't you have to get back to work?" I asked, a little hopeful.

"Nope. I can call in sick. I haven't used any of my sick days yet."

I sighed.

"Just leave me alone, Emmett," I pleaded, "You're making my first day worse than it already is. Why do you have to annoy me?"

"I'm not intentionally trying to annoy you," he said sincerely.

"Then why are you following me around?"

"Well, I like you and I'm trying to talk to you. Is that really that bad?"

Why did he always make himself seem so innocent?

"You don't like me, Emmett; you just like to annoy me," I replied softly, my anger dimming. He was making me feel bad.

"That's not true."

"Well, It doesn't matter, because I don't like you," I said stubbornly.

"Well, unless you have a boyfriend, I'm not going anywhere," he confessed, smiling.

"I do have a boyfriend," I lied without thinking, hoping he would go away.

He surprised me by being curious "Really? Who?"

Uh-oh.

"Uh…"

"You're lying!" he accused.

"N-no, I'm not," I stammered pathetically.

"Yes you are, you're lying so I'll leave you alone," he laughed.

"It's Edward," I blurted out stupidly, too afraid of getting caught in my lie.

"Edward," he repeated, stunned. "You're dating my little brother?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Interesting," he said simply.

We had reached the supply closet, and he opened the door. He picked up four of the six boxes and left me to carry the remaining two. We walked back slowly, and the whole time Emmett never uttered a single word. He still smiled, though, and glanced at me occasionally. When we got back to the classroom, his smile grew. He set the boxes down in the corner and walked straight over to Edward.

"So," he began, smiling, "I just heard the most interesting thing."

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been trying to update every few days, but don't get too used to it. I'm on spring break right now so i have more time to write. After that, it'll probably be every week or so. Well, here is chapter 6! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight wishes it was owned by me! Wait...or is it the other way around? Yeah, my mistake, i wish i owned Twilight. **

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella reluctantly stood up and followed Emmett out the door. I stared at my brother with the angriest look I could manage. I didn't know what else to do. I desperately wanted to rush over to her side to help her fend off my stupid brother, but there was nothing I could do but stare at her as she sulked out the door.

Once she was gone, I had time to think. I was unbelievably confused. How did this happen? How did Emmett meet Bella? How could he like her? It wasn't fair! Bella just started liking me, but now that Emmett was here, she would surely fall for him instead. They always did in the end. I had no clue why, but girls found him "charming" for some reason. I did have a little hope, though, because Emmett tried and failed all last summer to win Bella over. But, he was bound to wear down her stubbornness eventually. After all, it didn't take me too long.

The sound of a door opening broke me out of my mental rant. Bella and Emmett walked in just as our teacher walked out to speak with the teacher next door. I looked up quickly, my eyes darting to Bella's face. She didn't look angry anymore, just a little worried and embarrassed. I didn't understand her expression at all, and it made me unbearably curious. I smiled at her and she returned my smile nervously.

Emmett put the boxes he was carrying down and practically raced to my side.

"So," he said, his face lighting up in a smile, "I just heard the most interesting thing."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella drop her boxes in surprise. She glanced at Emmett, then once at me before dropping to the floor to clean up her mess. Ignoring Emmett, I rushed to her side to help her. To my surprise, she wouldn't make eye contact with me the whole time. She looked so uncomfortable.

"Nice of you to help your girlfriend out, Edward," Emmett whispered to me, now helping Bella to pick up the spilled books also.

I looked up at him sharply, confusion plain on my face. My eyes flickered to Bella's embarrassed gaze then back to Emmett's, looking for clarification. He could not have just said what I thought he said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nice of you to help your girlfriend out," he repeated, staring at me with an accusing look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was waiting for me to deny what he just said. Very subtly, I glanced at Bella. She looked at me pleadingly, trying to convey some unspoken message.

It only took me a second to understand what was going on. Bella must have told Emmett that I was her boyfriend to get him to leave her alone. I was suddenly ecstatic. Bella obviously preferred me over Emmett, for the time being at least.

"So, Bella told you?" I improvised, trying to sound casual.

Bella sighed softly, and relaxed a little. Emmett didn't seem to notice. His confidence faltered as he stared at me.

"So, you are dating?"

"Of course," I said, reaching for Bella's hand to help her up.

Once she was standing, I put my arm over her shoulder protectively, and she leaned toward me at once. I was suddenly grateful that Emmett had showed up. If he hadn't, I never would have been so close to Bella at this moment.

"So, when did Edward ask you out Bella? I thought this was your first day?" Emmett pried, unconvinced.

"It is, but I met Edward a few days ago when I was getting moved it. We started talking, and realized we had a lot in common. He asked me out when he ran into me in the office earlier," Bella lied easily.

At least, she seemed at ease, but one look at her face told me how uncomfortable she was. She didn't seem to do this very often. She probably rehearsed the story in her mind as many times as she could manage before she got here.

"Okay," Emmett agreed, but the look in his eyes told me he didn't believe a word she said. He glanced up at the clock and the wall and then back to Bella. "I have to go Bella, but it was really nice seeing you again. This isn't really goodbye though, because I'm sure I'll see you a lot more now that you and Edward are dating. I'll tell everyone the wonderful news, and I know they'll want to have you over for dinner sometime."

Emmett gave Bella one more smile and walked quickly out the door. When he left, I immediately dropped my arm from around Bella, not wanting to push things too far. She stepped away slowly and gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. He said that if I had a boyfriend he would leave me alone, and I told him I did, but then he wanted to know who, and I didn't know what else to say," she rambled on, trying to apologize, "thanks for playing along."

I stared at her for a moment before speaking. This was my chance to let her know how I really felt. I sighed.

"No problem. It wasn't really that hard to pretend anyway."

"Yeah, maybe for you," she laughed, "You're a good actor."

Of course she didn't catch the hint I was giving her. She always took things the wrong way.

"That's now what I meant, Bella. I've been trying to ask you out all day, but you never seemed to notice that I liked you," I finally admitted.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

Did that mean she didn't like me? Or was she just too embarrassed to say anything? I was going to have to try harder.

"Bella," I whispered softly, stepping closer to her, "Will you please go out with me?"

I flashed her one of my crooked smiles and waited for her response.

"You don't have to pretend to like me, just to get Emmett to leave me alone you know," Bella mumbled, staring at the floor.

I shook my head and tried not to laugh. I was completely straightforward with her, and she still didn't believe me.

"I already told you, I'm not pretending. I like you, a lot, and I _want_ to go out with you," I persisted.

She looked up from the floor and gazed at me. She opened her mouth, about to speak, when the door opened again. We both turned, to see our English teacher walk through the door.

"Emmett done with the tour?" She asked Bella, but Bella didn't say anything. She almost looked like she was in shock.

"He had to go," I spoke for her after a moment of awkward silence.

"Okay. Well, take your seats please. There's been a change of plans Bella and now you can stay. You'll have plenty of time to talk later," she instructed.

I gave Bella one last, eager look before walking reluctantly to my seat. I would have to wait another thirty minutes to find out the answer I desperately wanted to hear.


	7. Author's Note: Please Read!

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long authors note. I know most people don't like reading them. I really hope i didn't get your hopes up, thinking i had posted a new chapter or anything. Sorry if i did, i'll post again really soon to make up for it. I promise. I just wanted to let you know that i'm currently co-authoring a story with liveurlifecrazy. It's another Edward/Bella story. If you like my story then you might like it too. We've posted two chapters so far but we haven't gotten too many reviews. So i figured i would let everyone know about it. I would love it if you would check it out and please please please review. =D It's called If Love Could Kill...Oh Wait it Can. **

**Here's the link for the first chapter:** .net/s/4930272/1/If_Love_Could_Kill_Oh_Wait_It_Can

**And here's the link for the profile we created together:** .net/~livelovelaugh052

**Another thing i wanted to say is that i've noticed soo many people have been adding my story to favorites/alerts but yet only a small group of people have been actually reviewing. its kind of dissapointing. I love to write, but part of the reason i love writing so much is getting feedback for my stories. For those of you with accounts and your own stories, don't you love getting reviews? So if you read it and if you like it, then please take a few extra seconds to review. I would really apreciate it!!!**

**Also, i have another idea for a fanfiction story. I'm going to try typing up the first few chapters and asking a friend of mine (the same friend i'm co-authoring a story with) to tell me if she likes the idea. if she says it sounds good, then i'll be posting it soon. So keep an eye out for my new story and let me know if you like it.**

**Thanks to all of those who have actually taken the time to read this and who have been continuously reviewing my story. =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I told you i would try to post soon. I knew some people would think i had posted a new chapter yesterday and i feel really bad about that. Sorry. So i worked on a new chapter today. Hope you like it! =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

Due to the incompetence of the class, our test was postponed to next week. I was supposed to be listening to a lecture on writing AP essays but instead I found myself gazing at Bella from the corner of my eye hoping that she would give me some signal as to what her answer was. She was leaning away from me, her body angled in the opposite direction. Her head rested in the palm of her hand, and her dark hair created a wall in front of her face. She appeared to be paying attention to everything that was being said in the lecture but I still harbored some hope that she was really thinking about me.

I desperately wished I could read her expression to gain some clue about her feelings. But she seemed to be avoiding me for whatever reason. Worry shot through me as I considered the possibilities. She could hate me or be repulsed by the idea of going out with me. She could be embarrassed that I asked her out because she doesn't want to make me feel bad. She could secretly be falling for Emmett. So many thoughts raced through my mind and the one I really wanted to be true was the least likely. I hoped that Bella liked me but was just too shy to say anything.

An unusual silence broke me out of my trance. I just realized that our teacher was no longer lecturing. I tore my gaze away from Bella and glanced around the room, startled to find that all eyes rested on me. I glanced up at the teacher innocently.

A few kids snickered at my look.

"Thank you for giving us your full attention Mr. Cullen. I understand that you may like Mrs. Swan, but now is not the time for flirting."

Bella shot one fleeting glance in my direction. She was blushing and her eyes were wide with embarrassment. I tried to smile at her apologetically but she had already looked away. Her head sunk farther into her arms and she turned even farther away with embarrassment. Things were not looking good for me right now.

"Mr. Cullen?" My teachers condescending voice once again pulled me away from Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," I said, purposely leaving out promises because I knew it was likely that I was lying.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'll be watching you," she threatened. "And you too Bella."

Bella lifted her head up quickly, her eyes fearful and surprised.

"What did I do?" She asked shyly, her voice so low no one but the teacher could hear it. That was probably her intentions. I could tell she hated to be the center of attention and was extremely embarrassed.

"You're not entirely innocent either Mrs. Swan. You need not encourage this kind of flirtatious behavior."

"But…I'm not—" Bella protested.

"I don't want to hear it. Just please be quiet, stop flirting and pay attention."

The whole class joined in on the laughter. This time Bella's glance was one of anger instead of embarrassment.

I opened my mouth to apologize, conscious of the kids still staring at me but the bell rang, drowning out the sound of my voice.

Bell stood up, grabbed her things, and practically ran to the door.

"Bella Wait!" I called after her.

She turned back in my direction to give me an angry stare. It would have succeeded in intimidating me if she hadn't ran into the wall while doing it.

"Oh!" She gasped.

Her books flew in the air and she fell backwards on the floor.

I raced to her side, immediately pulling her to her feet. She allowed me to do so, but jerked her arm away from mine as soon as she was stable. She bent down to pick up her books but I beat her to them.

"Thank you," she muttered reluctantly as I handed them to her.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," I apologized sincerely.

She glanced up at me, her eyes still blazing with anger and embarrassment. I smiled and softened my gaze. She blinked suddenly, looking befuddled. She attempted to return her look to one of anger but failed miserably.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

Her eyes hardened and she frowned.

"You think this is funny?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Bella! I really am," I apologized again as I tried to control my laughter, "But you're trying so hard to look angry and you can't!"

"I am angry!" She persisted and I could hear anger in her voice this time.

"Why?" I asked, trying to understand. I hadn't done anything on purpose. I just looked at her. That should have been a compliment not the start of a war.

"For embarrassing me! For making me look stupid!"

"I didn't make _you_ look stupid, I made myself look stupid, Bella. If I embarrassed you then I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to hear your answer and my thoughts kept drifting to you so it was only natural that I turned to look at you."

Bella suddenly turned red and she dropped her gaze to the floor. She fumbled with her stuff nervously.

"My answer?" she mumbled her question and I almost didn't hear it.

My heart dropped. This couldn't be good. She was going to reject me.

I tried to keep the panic out of my eyes and steady my voice.

"Yes. Your answer. Whatever that may be."

Bella was silent and she continued to gaze at the floor. The seconds ticked by slowly, a minute lasting an eternity. Bella still refused to speak.

"Bella?" I asked, leaning forward, trying to meet her gaze. She didn't move. I reached forward and tilted her chin up toward me, "Will you go out with me? Yes or no? Whatever your decision is, I'll understand."

She finally met my gaze, her eyes conflicted. She looked embarrassed, confused, scared, and undecided. I didn't know how I was supposed to interpret that.

"Edward I…" she began

Just then Alice raced through the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Hope you like this one. Also, I wanted to let you know that the story i mentioned has been posted. So if your interested, then please check it out and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight, would i really be writing this? **

Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, what's taking you so long?" She shouted, pushing herself in front of Bella, demanding my attention.

At first I was too surprised to say anything. I couldn't remember what I was doing or why Alice was here. Then suddenly, I remembered Bella standing behind her and my heart attempted to leap through my chest. Alice didn't seem to notice.

"Edward—" She began, but I cut her off.

"Alice, just wait a sec," I pleaded, peering over her shoulder in an attempt to gain Bella's attention. To my disappointment, Bella was gone; probably running down the deserted hallways in an attempt to escape me.

"Alice!" I groaned with a mixture of depression and anger. If only she would have waited a few more seconds to arrive. Then maybe…maybe Bella would have said something. Or maybe she still would have run away. Maybe she still would have rejected me. That was a possibility, but now I would never know.

"What?" Alice asked, surprised, "What did I do?"

"I was talking!" I shouted, a little too loudly. It wasn't my fault. I didn't always handle anger too well.

Alice raised her eyebrows and gave me a disbelieving look. She glanced around the deserted classroom and peered down the empty hallway.

"Really?" She smiled slightly, but tried to hide it.

"Yes, until you scared her away when you burst through here. You almost knocked her over."

I regretted speaking the moment I saw Alice's expression. Her smile grew wider and her eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"She? You were talking to a girl?"

"Uh…yeah, well. Sort of, but it's not what you think," I stuttered, attempting to avoid the awkward situation. I knew how Alice could get when it came to relationships.

"Awww," she squealed, "My Edward has finally found a girl he likes!" She was almost bouncing with excitement.

I shook my head in protest. "No, really, I haven't."

If Alice knew I liked Bella, Bella would become the center of her focus and I knew that she was too shy to handle Alice.

"It's okay, Eddie," she patted me on the back. "I'm glad. Mom and I were beginning to think you were gay."

I started to protest again when her words registered in my mind.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Edward, you're a senior! I've seen you go out with maybe two girls your entire life. And those relationships didn't last very long at all. Tell me what that looks like?"

I tried to speak but I was in shock. Did they really think that?

"I can't believe this," I said, mortified. "It's not my fault none of these girls held my interest. They were all the same."

"But she's different?" Alice pried, her eyes still gleaming with the fresh knowledge.

I sighed, she wasn't going to give up. "Yes, Bella's different."

"Bella? Bella Swan? The _new_ girl!"

Oh, shit. I didn't mean to say her name. Bella was going to kill me.

"Yeah. How do you know about her?"

She shrugged. "Mom invited her and Chief Swan over to the house for dinner tomorrow as a welcome to Forks kind of thing."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Bella and me and Emmett together with my whole family. This couldn't be good.

"Oh," I whispered weakly. I really couldn't say anything else.

Alice eyed me suspiciously, "Are you okay?"  
"What? Oh…yeah. I'm just not feeling well," I lied.

"Well, get over it. We have to buy dad a gift remember?"

"Uh…Alice. I don't feel like going. Can't you go without me?"

She jumped up and down, seeming excited at the thought.

"Yes! Of course," she said with a cunning smile. "Your bad taste and lack of judgment would only slow me down." She hugged me, still smiling, and then paused.

"Don't think you're going to get out of telling me about Bella, Edward," She warned. "I want to hear all the details about my new best friend."

"Alice—"

"Nope. I don't want to hear it. We'll talk later."

She turned around to leave when i suddenly remembered the reason for Alice's visit.

"Wait. How are you going to get there? Didn't you need to borrow my car?"

She considered this for a moment. "

"Well. You have more space, so I figured I could fit more stuff in it. But I'll just catch a ride back home with someone back home and take my car."

I rolled my eyes at her plan. "Isn't that a lot of work Alice?"

She grinned. "Yeah, but it's worth it. I get to go shopping alone! And find the perfect gift! Oh…And remember, we are going to talk later." She winked and raced away, probably afraid I'd want to go shopping with her after all.

I sighed and walked out to the parking lot. By the time I got there, she was already gone. As I walked to my car I suddenly realized my anger was returning. I started thinking about Bella's rejection and my stupid behavior and I lost it.

"You idiot!" I scolded myself, slamming my head against the side of my car door. "Why'd you have to go and be so obsessive? Staring at her like that! You ruined everything!"

I kicked the nearest tire in front of me, then gripped my foot in pain. I wasn't handling the rejection very well. If that's what it was. If she had even rejected me. Well, what else could you call it? I asked her out and she _ran away_! Could there be a rejection any worse?

_Yeah,_ I mentally answered myself, _She could be with Emmett._

I smiled at the thought. Yeah right. If that's one thing I was sure of, I had a better chance than Emmett. And Emmett had a chance once. That gave me a lot of hope.

"It's okay," I assured myself, "Everything will be fine. She could change her mind." I sighed, realizing that I was right. She _could _change her mind.

With those calming words clouding my judgment I slid into my seat and pulled out of the school. Luckily I had convinced Alice to leave without me. Despite the fact that our mother insisted that I go shopping with her for our father's birthday gift, Alice was always more then willing to lie if it meant she could do the shopping alone.

I started the car and pulled around the corner sharply, eager to get home and scream at Emmett. I was going to kill him. Or at least torture him until he decided to leave Bella alone. Hey, I thought it was a pretty good plan.

"Come on Bella," Emmett called. His voice interrupted my internal rambling.

I turned my head quickly, scanning the streets for my brother. What the hell was he doing to annoy Bella now? Hadn't she left? I looked back behind me, noticing for the first time that Bella's truck was still there.

I finally found her walking down the sidewalk. I watched, horrorstruck, as she got into Emmett's car with him.

"No," I whispered. "No, no no no no!"

I couldn't move as I watched them drive away together. The only hope I had about Bella was that I had a better chance than Emmett. And now, seeing her ride off with him, that hope was shattered into a million pieces.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you were all really worried about why Bella was in the car with Emmett. Well this should answer your question! Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. I promise to update soon. Oh, and please go read the story I'm writing with liveurlifecrazy! You can find us at .net/~livelovelaugh052. It's called If Love Could Kill Oh wait It can. We just posted another chapter last night. You might like it! =D And thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts for my story. I really appreciate it!! Oh...i'm now a beta-reader so message me if your interested. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…yet. *Smiles mischievously* **

**Bella's POV**

I raced out the door quickly, thankful for the convenient interruption the girl provided me. I ran as quickly as I could, praying that my clumsiness would leave me alone for a few minutes. I glanced behind me as I ran, slowing down to avoid a repeat of the classroom incident. He wasn't following me. Good.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Edward must have thought I was a jerk. First I used him to get away from Emmett and then I couldn't even answer his question.

This day was turning out to be the worst day of my life. Stupid Cullen's! The worst part was, I was actually falling for Edward. Gorgeous, funny, kind Edward. He seemed perfect and that was part of the problem. Emmett was the only person who ever asked me out before and he turned out to be Crazy. I was average and uninteresting and not even slightly pretty. I just couldn't understand why he would be interested in me.

I was almost afraid he was doing it on some kind of dare or a bet with his brother. Maybe he was a player or something and I was just a fresh face. Or maybe he was crazy. Those were the only explanations I could come up with for his behavior. He couldn't actually like me. I know he sounded sincere but I thought drama was one of his electives. He was probably just a really good actor.

As I neared closer to my truck, forced my attention away from my thoughts. I pulled my bag out and started digging through it for my keys.

"Looking for something?" An amused voice interrupted me.

I spun around, startled, my bag slipping from my grasp and falling into a large puddle.

"Emmett!" I gasped, fuming. What was he doing here! I glanced down at my bag.

"Look what you did!"

He raised his eyes, surprised by my anger. He was grinning.

"Chill Bella. It'll dry." He reached down and picked up my bag, shaking the excess water off of it.

"Yeah, like that'll help," I said sarcastically.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he teased, "What's wrong? You and my brother having relationship issues?"

For a moment I wondered what he was talking about. Then I remembered the charade me and Edward pulled off just moments earlier. Of course it was coming back to bite me.

"No, Emmett," I grimaced at the lie I was about to tell, "Edward and I are just fine."

He shrugged. "Damn. Well, that's unfortunate."

I closed my eyes and sighed in annoyance. "What do you want now Emmett?"

"Well I wanted to talk to the most beautiful girl I know," Emmett complimented, his grin widening.

I rolled my eyes. "Save your flirtatious remarks for someone who's dumb enough to fall for them."

"You fell for them, once upon a time," He reminded me. "I did win one date with you before you suddenly decided you didn't like me."

Great I make one stupid mistake of going out with one stupid guy and it's going to haunt me forever.

"Well, once upon a time I was a dumb," I said, not bothered by the insult I just gave myself.

"Don't say that Bella," He said, almost sounding sincere as he reached for my hand, "You were never dumb."

I pulled my hand out of reaching distance.

"Watch it," I warned. "I already told you I wasn't interested in pathetic attempts."

He gaped in mock surprise. His hand flew to his heart. "That hurt Bella."

My patience was dwindling and his voice was giving me a headache. I had enough of his games.

"I don't really care, Emmett. Give me my bag back so I can leave." I stepped forward, reaching for my bag. To my surprise, Emmett took a step back and held the bag over my head.

He smiled mischievously.

"No." He said stubbornly. "You don't need it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Then how the hell am I supposed to get home?"

"I'll give you a ride, of course."

I wasn't unusually so mean but I was trying to leave before Edward came out looking for me. My anger was winning.

"Of course," I sneered. "But how will my truck make it back?"

"Hmm," he considered this. "How about you go for a ride with me, just so we can talk. Then I'll bring you back here and give you your bag back." He smiled triumphantly at the idea.

I narrowed my eyes in anger. "No. I'll walk. Then I'll call Charlie and report my stuff stolen."

Emmett frowned, disappointed that I didn't cooperate.

"Fifteen miles Bella? That's a little much don't you think?"

"Nope," I replied stubbornly. I turned and began walking down the sidewalk.

After a minute I turned around but Emmett was gone. I sighed in relief at his absence, but was angry for having to walk. I turned back around and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. I was unusually clumsy today.

I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I turned around to find Emmett driving slowly up next to me.

"Come on Bella," he called, "You don't really want to walk do you?"

"I'd rather walk then ride with you."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "With the way you walk, Bella, you'll have a concussion in just a few minutes. Then I'll have to pick you up, put you in my car, and drive you to the hospital. Is that really better then riding with me for a few minutes?"

I groaned. With my luck he was probably right. Although it was possible that I could make it home unscathed, it was even more possible that I wouldn't. I couldn't let that happen. Damn. Why'd he have to be so clever? I stopped and the car next to me skidded to a halt in the same instant. Smiling, Emmett reached over and pushed the passenger door open. I reluctantly walked over and got in the car. I had a feeling this was going to be a long ride.

**A/N: So what do you think Emmett has planned for this little car ride? Find out in the next chapter! Beware; there might be a few surprises. =D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's a new chapter for you, I hope you like it! Read it and let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight and New Moon and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. But those are just books; the rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Emmett's POV**

I smiled triumphantly as Bella walked over and slid into the seat next to me. I didn't expect her to agree so willingly, but I wasn't going to complain. She slammed the door shut angrily and sighed in frustration. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat there in silence. I couldn't help but notice she was cute when she was angry. Her dark eyes were almost bright with fury and the anger tinted her cheeks with red. She was frowning, and there was something almost seductive about her pout. It took me a minute to realize I was staring at her. I could tell by the way she fidgeted nervously and diverted her eyes that it made her nervous.

I chuckled softly. I made her uncomfortable, but that was okay. I turned away from her and glanced in my rearview mirror checking for traffic. My eyes fell upon Edward's car. He was starring, with his mouth wide open. He must have thought Bella felt like going for a drive with me instead of him. Good. This plan was getting better by the moment. Now Edward would be discouraged from pursuing Bella and I would have more of a chance.

I smiled and began driving forward, at a slower pace then I usually allowed. Bella noticed.

"Are you going to drive this slowly the whole way?" She asked, a hint of venom in her voice.

"The slower I drive, the more time I have to focus on you, babe," I said simply.

Bella scowled and slid lower in the seat.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. Bella hid her face with her hair, peeking through the dark wall occasionally, while I frequently stole glances in her direction. At a stoplight, I turned and stared at her for a while until she finally peered through her hair back at me. She turned her head sharply away and her cheeks were red with embarrassment. I kept staring.

"Why are you staring at me?" She mumbled, refusing to look at me.

"Why do all people stare at beautiful art?" I responded with a cool smile.

Bella sighed. I could tell she was becoming frustrated with my flirtatious attempts.

"Didn't you need to talk to me? If not, then please give me back my keys and I'll leave." I almost laughed at the eagerness in her voice. She really hated me. I needed to change that.

"What's wrong? Not enjoying the romantic drive?" I reached over and turned the radio on. To my perfect surprise, some soft classical music came on. Not only was it romantic in every way, but Bella loved classical music.

Bella rolled her eyes and reached forward to turn it off. Sensing her intentions, I reached forward at the exact moment. Our hands met and she ripped hers away angrily.

I grinned and shrugged, unhurt by the gesture.

"Change your mind about the music?"

"No. Emmett, what the hell are you doing? I agreed to come with you, but you said you were just going to talk to me. I wasn't aware talking meant bad flirting."

"I wasn't aware you wanted to talk to me so badly," I said, feigning surprise.

"I don't!" Bella moaned.

"All right," I sighed, pulling the car over, "We'll just…talk."

Bella didn't say anything, but I saw her nod her head in what appeared to be acceptance of the idea. I couldn't help but laugh again. She was so amusing. When the car pulled to a stop Bella still didn't turn and say anything. She seemed to be waiting for me to speak but I didn't want to ruin the silence. She looked so thoughtful as she stared out the window.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, repeating the question I asked her only an hour earlier.

"Because your annoying, didn't I already tell you that?"

Her head was still angled away from me, her eyes seemed faded in the sunlight as they peered out into the rain. She looked upset..

"Bella—" I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned in surprise. "I'm sorry if I'm so annoying. But I honestly do like you."

The spark of anger once easily seen was fading into a dull glow. Bella wasn't the angry type and I could tell it was taking all of her energy to stay mad. Even when we were in phoenix, as long as I was nice to her she couldn't hate me.

"Yeah, well don't okay because it's making me uncomfortable," she whispered, looking back out the window.

"Would it make you uncomfortable if it was Edward?" I had the nerve to ask.

She turned and almost looked like she was going to say yes, then something seemed to click in her mind and her eyes changed.

"No," she said, "He's my boyfriend, of course not."

Damn. I was going to kill Edward. The funny thing was, I used to not like Bella so much. She was just like any other girl. Yeah she was pretty and interesting but to me, they all were. I went through a few girls a month, eventually tiring of each of them. Bell noticed this and left on her own. No need for me to break up with her. I was actually happy about it.

But after she left, I realized how annoyed I was. I had never been rejected by someone before. The fact that she rejected me kind of pissed me off a little. I found myself wondering what made her different from the other girls I dated. What made her see through my charming attempts? And after a while I suddenly wanted her to like me, just because I knew she didn't. I wanted her to like me just so I could prove something to myself.

Then things got worse, because after thinking about someone so often, you actually start to develop real feelings for them. So now I was at the point where I didn't know if I liked Bella just because she didn't like me or because I actually had feelings for her. I just wanted one more chance with her to see how things would turn out. Most likely, I would realize I didn't like her as much as I thought but I wasn't sure yet. So I just wanted a chance. That wasn't too much to ask for was it? If only she wouldn't like Edward. Then I could probably have a chance. But no. Edward was perfect. He had no flaws. But….Bella didn't know that did she?

"You see Bella," I began, formulating a plan, "The real reason I wanted to talk was about Edward."

Bella glanced up startled. I hadn't said anything but she already looked like I had confirmed her worse fears. This was going to be easy. She turned toward me, a little more interested.

"What? What about Edward?"

"Well, you see. Edward has a bit of a problem. Now, don't mention this to him or any of my family because they're all in denial, but…" I paused for dramatic effect.

Bella took the bait, she sat up a little straighter.

"But what?"

"Well, you see…Edwards kind of a stalker."

Bella's mouth dropped open.

"What? A-stalker? Are you sure?"

I nodded eagerly, trying to suppress my grin with a serious look.

"Let me guess. He's followed you to your classes? Tried to spend all day with you?"

I knew Edward would do something like this, but not because he was a stalker. Just because he was nice.

Bella nodded.

"I thought there was something wrong with him. I just knew there must be," she mumbled. "He was just too...perfect."

I sighed. "He does this with every girl. Now I know you don't like me but I wanted to warn you."

Bella looked distracted but grateful for the knowledge.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem." I smiled. "Now here, I'll drop you off at school."

Bella smiled and I pulled back onto the road. Phase one of winning Bella over was complete.

**A/N: Surprise! We all know Edward's not a stalker but what will Bella do now that she believes he is? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Easter to all of you who celebrate it and for those of you who don't Happy update day. =D I thought I would post a new chapter today as a my gift to everyone. I have to say I was a little disappointed at the response I was getting for my last two chapters. I was getting so many reviews/favorites/story alerts and people reading my story before. It seems that those numbers are dwindling. But as long as you guys like the story and a few people continue to review I will continue to write the story and update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella's POV**

The short ride back to school seemed even shorter than it really was. My mind was so full of contemplating the news Emmett just dropped on me that it seemed as like the ten minute drive took a minute. A part of me didn't trust Emmett. After all, he did cheat on me. But even when we were going out that was the only thing he had ever lied about. Emmett was an asshole sometimes but he was usually extremely honest. And there was really no point for him to lie about Edward. It's not like I was going to run back to him if I wasn't with Edward. Besides, I just knew Edward was too perfect. I could sense it. No one could like me that much that fast unless there was something wrong with him. Overall, it just seemed plausible that he was telling the truth and I believed him.

The car pulled slowly to a stop and I glanced out to see my truck waiting in the empty parking lot.

"Thanks Emmett, for everything," I said kindly as I got out of the car.

He smiled and handed me my bag. "You're welcome. And I'm sorry for holding your stuff hostage. I just needed to talk to you…about Edward."

I nodded and returned the smile. I still didn't like him, but I could afford to be nice. After all, he warned me about Edward and probably saved me a lot of trouble. Despite his annoying traits, I owed him. I pulled out my keys and slid into my truck.

"Bye Bella," Emmett called over the roar of my engine. I waved to him as a goodbye and then sped down the streets quickly. I need to get home before Charlie did. I couldn't have him asking questions about where I'd just spent my time. I had no desire to tell him about my boy troubles.

When I pulled into the driveway ten minutes later, I immediately noticed that something wasn't right. There was a silver car parked in my driveway. I wasn't car-savvy and I had no idea what kind of car it was, but it looked nice, and expensive. It was sleek and shiny and the model looked new. It was a strange sight considering the fact that most of the cars in forks were no more than average. It was unusual to see something so nice. I hadn't been here long but from what I remembered, Forks had always been that way. I didn't remember any rich family ever living here and I couldn't help but wonder who I would meet waiting for me at the door. Charlie didn't mention any visitors. In fact, the only person who ever came by to see Charlie was Billy or Jake. He didn't get visitors often, especially from people with expensive cars. And I was new so I knew there was no way the visitor was for me.

I turned off the truck and grabbed my things, but I didn't immediately get out of the car. I peered around the tall shrubbery attempting to discover the hiding place of our visitor. I couldn't find him and I suddenly harbored some paranoia that he was sitting in his car, watching me search for him and wondering what I was doing.

I started remembering things my father used to tell me as a child.

"_Don't talk to strangers, Bella. Don't go near strange cars, Bella." _

My dad was the chief of police so I guess it was his duty to worry. But I was his daughter and it was only natural that I did too. I didn't want to get out of the car because I had no idea who was waiting for me. It could be some crazy person for all I knew. It was pretty suspicious. I mean, why was a car just sitting there if there was obviously nobody home.

I dug through my purse and pulled out the can of pepper spray Charlie gave me last week. I hid it beneath my jacket and clutched it tightly in my hands. Slowly and quietly, I got out of my truck and began walking up toward the front of the house. I glanced for the owner of the car as I went but I still didn't notice anyone. It was stupid to worry. I knew that, but it still didn't stop me.

After a moment, I stepped up to the front door. I hadn't seen my visitor and this worried me even more. I was about to unlock the door and let myself inside when I heard a noise from the side of the house. The bushes rustled and I felt my heart beat racing. I took a step back, pressing my shoulders against the door. I fumbled nervously with my pepper spray, forgetting my cell phone and my ability to run.

I only had to endure a few seconds of fear, however, because suddenly a tall figure emerged from the darkness. I gasped, and my pepper spray crashed to the ground. I looked up with fearful eyes into the face of the stranger and discovered to my surprise that it wasn't a stranger at all.

"E-Edward?" I choked out, still breathing a little deeply.

He smiled, his face lighting up. "Bella?"

So it wasn't a crazy stranger, it was just a crazy person. Edward, the stalker, was indeed stalking me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked hesitantly, still keeping my distance.

"Looking for you, of course," he said taking a step forward. He noticed my strained expression and paused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, "But I think you should leave."

Edward's smile slipped into a frown and his eyes were confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Listen Edward, Emmett told me about you. I don't want you to come near me ever again," I warned.

He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Don't try to deny it Edward. Emmett told me about your problem with stalking your girlfriends and so my answer is no. I won't go out with you."

He opened his mouth, surprised.

"What? Bella, Emmett's a liar! I'm not a stalker." He put his hands out in front of him, symbolizing peace and took another step forward.

"Really? Then what are you doing here at my house?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I felt bad about Alice knocking you over earlier," he said sincerely.

"So you were just lurking on the side of my house?" I pried. I was trying to make him admit he was lying.

He grimaced, finally realizing what that must look like.

"No. Bella, listen," He pleaded desperately. "It's not like that at all! I heard noises and I was just looking to make sure no one was there. I wasn't stalking you."

"Yeah, because I wasn't home!"

"Bella—" Edward began, reaching his hand out toward me.

"I don't want to hear it Edward. Just leave."

"But—"

"Now!" I shouted.

Edward sighed and I could see anger hardening his eyes.

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be, then Fine. I hope your happy with Emmett," He growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I saw you get in his car with him, Bella. I guess you like him after all."

My eyes widened in alarm. He was spying on me then too.

"God, you were watching me at school too!" I yelled.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Dammit! No, that's not what happened. I was just driving and I Saw—"

He looked at the stubborn expression in my eyes and sighed. He turned around, got in his car, and left without another word

**A/N: Now I know everyone was surprised that Bella would believe Emmett but I hope I cleared up why in this chapter. But, hey, don't be too disappointed. Bella won't be so gullible forever. **

**P.S. Next chapter has the confrontation between Emmett and Edward. How do you think Edward will handle things? **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I just updated yesterday but I really wanted to go ahead and write the next chapter! So I did! Here it is. Please let me know what you think and review if you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 12

**Edwards POV**

It was pointless. I could see the stubbornness hardening her beautiful brown eyes and the anger in her frown. There was no reasoning with her. Using all my willpower to turn and leave the girl I was desperate to make like me, I stalked off to my car. Once inside I slammed the door shut and put the car into reverse; the tires squealing and spinning due to the speed. I sped home quickly, letting my worries dissolve in the wind as I drove way over the speed limit.

I was going to kill Emmett. First he had to ruin Bella's day and now he was sabotaging my possible relationship with Bella. I couldn't believe it! Sure, I knew Emmett liked girls but he never usually fought with me over them. He could have almost anyone he wanted. But no, he couldn't go find a new girl to annoy. He had to choose Bella even though he could clearly see how much she hated me. I kind of suspected he was just trying to get to me but I didn't know what I had done to piss him off.

Although I didn't live that close to Bella, I made it home in ten minutes due to my excessive speeding. I managed to rip the keys from the ignition and jump out of the car before it even pulled to a complete stop. I ran up to the door and wrenched it open.

"Emmett!" I yelled, anger rising in my harsh voice.

Emmett walked around the corner holding a soda. He glanced at my face and raised his eyebrows at my expression but didn't say a word. He walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV to some sport channel.

It was obviously going to take more than a few words to get his attention. Deciding that desperate times called for desperate measures I stomped over to Emmett and smacked the soda out of his hand.

The can fell into his lap, spilling its contents all over his new shirt. Emmett growled and his hand reflexively shot out to hit me. I dodged it and he missed.

"Dude! What the hell?" he yelled, standing up and attempting wipe the soda off his shirt

"Are you trying to torture me? Is that what this is all about?" I interrogated him sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. He was glaring at me and his fists were clenched. He was tensed for a fight.

"Is that why you can't just leave Bella alone?" I clarified.

Emmett paused and turned his attention to me for a moment. His face relaxed into an evil grin as he finally understood the source of my anger.

"What's wrong bro? Can't handle the competition?"

"There is no competition!" I growled at him. "Bella doesn't like you!"

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? And from what I hear she's not to hot about you either."

"Yeah thanks to you," I pointed out.

Emmett shrugged. "All is fair in love and war," he quoted

"You're not in love with anyone Emmett! And were not in the midst of war!"

"No? You sure about that? Because I've got a brand new shirt that felt the effects of your attack."

"Emmett. Just stay away from her!" I demanded.

Emmett pretended to consider this for a moment.

"No."

"Stay away from her or I'll—"

"You'll what?" Emmett broke in. "_Spill my soda?_ I'm not afraid of you little brother. You're all talk."

"I wouldn't count on that," I warned.

"And I wouldn't count on Bella falling head over heels for a stalker like you."

That was when I snapped. I lunged at him and his eyes opened in surprise. I wasn't usually the violent type, so it caught him off guard. He didn't have time to move out of the way so he just braced himself for my attack. We both managed to get a few punches in before Esme walked through the door.

"What in God's name is going on here?" she asked and Emmett and I immediately broke apart.

"Nothing Mom," Emmett said innocently, angling his face so the bruise on his cheek wasn't visible.

Esme eyed us suspiciously for a moment. She wasn't dumb and she could always tell when we were fighting.

"Just stop okay. I don't want Carlisle to have to patch you too up again. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," we both muttered as she walked out of the room shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

When she was gone, Emmett turned toward me.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," he admitted. "I didn't expect you to attack me like that."

He smiled and rubbed his jaw.

I ignored his praise. "Call Bella and tell her you lied about me," I ordered.

Emmett sighed and replied with a smile, "Uh…not today maybe tomorrow at dinner. That way we'll be face to face."

I cringed suddenly remembering Alice's invitation. Bella was going to be here _tomorrow_! Great.

Emmett grinned. "Won't tomorrow be interesting?"

I didn't speak to him but my glare served as enough of an answer.

"Well, we'll see wont we?" He said before turning to leave the room.

I stood there for a moment attempting to uncover some hidden option that would allow things to work out. I needed to prove to Bella that I wasn't a stalker but I didn't know how to do that without looking like I was stalking her. I also needed to prove to her that Emmett was a liar, which I thought she knew until today. Apparently I was wrong.

I sighed and sunk to the couch, letting my head fall back.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, her musical voice startling me.

I jumped and she laughed.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. I just didn't think you were here, that's all," I lied.

"Yeah. Sure," she laughed. She took a seat next to me on the couch. "So…what's wrong?"

"Everything," I sighed.

"Oh. Well, you're still able to dress alright without me so everything must not be wrong," she teased trying to cheer me up.

I smiled. "Thanks Alice, but I'm a little too upset for a joke to make me feel better."

She frowned. "What could possibly be wrong? I just heard from Emmett that you and Bella are going out. Which is great! You should be happy! Mom is totally psyched too!"

I groaned. Why couldn't things get better instead of worse? I didn't want to disappoint everyone. They were so happy that I finally took an interest in someone and I was about to kill their dreams. Maybe I could call Bella and convince her to play along. She owed me didn't she?

"Yeah, we're great," I lied, attempting to keep the pain off my face as I did. "I just…uh…have nothing to wear." I was trying to play off of Alice's obsession and her earlier remark about my clothes.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "That's not so bad."

She obviously noticed that the situation lacked the seriousness that my emotions expressed.

"Yeah. It's just I really like Bella and I haven't been out in a while and I don't want to screw things up," I lied again. I thought I sounded fake and pathetic. But the usually observant Alice bought it. She must be blinded by her happiness over all this.

"Oh. Well, that's not a big deal! I've got you covered," she promised, her mood instantly brightened.

"Thanks Alice."

"Your welcome," she sang skipping out of the room and leaving me to my misery.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive," I quoted to myself hoping I would be able to get myself out of this mess.

**A/N: What did you think? Are you excited for the dinner? Review and let me know. Oh, and to everyone that wonders if Rose will be in the story, i just want to let you know that she will come in at some point. Be patient. =]**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have to say I'm kind of disappointed with the response I've been getting for my story. :( ****My last few chapters didn't get as many reviews as the ones before it. But it's okay. I still love all you guys who review so I'll continue to write and try to post updates as fast as possible! :)**** Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Review and let me know. :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and apparently my mind doesn't own any more creative ways to say that. **

Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

My eyes were closed. I listened to Edwards tires spin against the gravel but I just couldn't watch him drive away. I had only known him for a day but my heart was already breaking, knowing that I lost him. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I raced inside the house, slamming the door behind me with a mixture of sadness and frustration. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't a normal guy ever like me? I understood that I was boring and ugly but I wasn't asking for Mr. perfect, just someone to actually like me. Apparently that was too much to ask for because I got stuck with a player and a stalker competing for my attention instead.

I dropped my things on my desk and sunk to my bed. I really liked Edward. He was sweet and funny and he even tried to protect me from Emmett's flirting. He was gorgeous and smart and he liked me. He actually liked me enough to pursue me despite the fact that I probably wounded his ego several times. He didn't mind my clumsiness or my shyness or my stubbornness. Those qualities usually put people off but Edward actually liked them. I knew it was stupid to act this way over a boy I just met, but I didn't care. I liked Edward and finding out that he wasn't the perfect angel I thought he was hurt. That's why I didn't agree to go out with him. I wanted to! I wanted to say yes more than anything. I could feel the words trembling on my lips but I bit them back. I was too afraid of getting hut. I thought he was too good to be true and I didn't want to risk it. It turned out I was right. I was hurting but I knew that it was for the best. If I had let it go any farther, I would have been hurting even more when I found out.

It was weird though. I never could have imagined Edward as a stalker. Even know I had trouble picturing it. The stereotypical image of a stalker plagued my thoughts. I pictured a guy with dark hair, features and clothes. I imagined him being picked on all the time, dateless, and alone. I imagined him as being the quiet and reserved type who followed girls around like puppy dogs. I guess Edward was kind of like that. He did follow me today and he was really quiet. From what I heard he also didn't have a lot of girlfriends. But he was so bright and happy and alive. He had a lot of friends and never got picked on. And he had bronze hair, emerald green eyes, and a brilliantly beautiful, crooked smile. I almost started to doubt Emmett's words when I remembered the conversation from just moments before. Edward was hiding in the bushes near the windows below my room. And he did admit to seeing me with Emmett. What else could that mean?

Deciding that I couldn't allow myself to think about it anymore I grabbed my IPOD of the desk and turned on Clair de Lune by Debussy. It was peaceful and soothing and before I knew it I felt myself drifting into sleep.

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I jerked up in bed and glanced around in panic at the dark room before remembering where I was. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was 8:30. Wow, I had been out for a while. Charlie must have turned the lights off when he came home. The phone rang again and this time I flipped it open, pulling it to my hear before bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?" I mumbled groggily, my words slurred with sleep. My eyes still felt heavy and I started to close them.

"Bella?" A velvet voice floated through the speaker. My eyes snapped open at once, shock sending adrenaline through my veins. Now I was awake. At first I wanted to smile at his voice but then I remembered what he had done. My thoughts hardened with anger.

"Edward?" I questioned angrily. How dare he call me after what happened earlier. It was obvious that he heard my anger because I could hear him hesitating on the other line. He started to speak, paused, and then started again. Finally he sighed, took a deep breath, and broke the silence.

"I need you to do me a favor," he breathed quickly, nervousness clouding his words.

"What?" I growled. I couldn't believe he was actually asking me a favor. The nerve of him!

"Bella, listen to me—"

"I'd rather not," I interrupted my voice drenched with venom.

"Bella please," He begged.

I sighed.

"Go ahead," I muttered coldly.

"Remember how I saved you from Emmett at school today?" He asked.

I felt my anger rising at his words. "Why are you going to throw that in my face, Edward? You saved me and now I owe you?"

He paused and I could tell that he was considering it.

"I'm not going to throw that in your face Bella. I considered it, but I just couldn't do that to you."

I frowned. Damn my stupid sensitivity. The moment he started sounding all caring and sweet my anger dimmed.

_He's a stalker Bella!_ I mentally scolded myself _You don't need to be nice to him!_

"So what's your point Edward?" I asked, keeping my cool.

"You told Emmett I was your boyfriend. He challenged us on that and said he would be watching. I don't know if your dad told you about this or not yet, but your coming to my house for dinner tomorrow. He'll know where not dating and then he'll bother you more."

I groaned. Great. Just perfect. I didn't want Emmett to bother me but I didn't want Edward to stalk me either.

"Yeah, well better him then you I guess," I muttered, not entirely sure if that was true.

On the other line Edward sighed.

"Well there's another thing. Emmett spread the word and my whole family things were dating," He explained.

"So…?" I prompted.

"Bella, I've never seen my parents or Alice so happy before," he continued. "I really don't want to ruin it. I know they'll have to find out eventually….but I don't want it to be tomorrow at dinner. Do you think you could just _pretend_ to be my girlfriend tomorrow?"

I was silent.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Edward, under normal circumstances I would. I don't want Emmett to find out I lied and I do want to help you but…I just don't think I can. Not after what you did."

He sighed and I heard him throw something against the wall.

"Bella, I didn't do anything!" He wasn't yelling but his voice was a little louder then usual. It was angry and frustrated.

"Emmett said—"

"Emmett's a liar," he cut in. "He's just trying to make you hate me so you'll go crawling back to him."

"I wouldn't go crawling back to him and he knows it!" I yelled.

"That's why he's trying even harder Bella!"

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Emmet could have been lying. Edward could be right. But I wasn't sure and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't handle this.

"You know what Edward, fine!" I surrendered, making my decision. "I I'll _pretend _to be your girlfriend tomorrow. But don't think you have a chance with me because of it. I still don't know if I believe you."

Edward started to say something else but I didn't give him the chance. Fuming, I hung up the phone trying to think about how I was supposed to pretend to love the guy I was beginning to hate.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice interrupted my thoughts.

Dammit! Charlie! What was I supposed to say to him about Edward? I've only been here for a day how was I supposed to explain a boyfriend?

_Think, think,_ I chanted to myself.

Charlie opened the door and peered inside.

"Good morning sleepyhead. How was your day?" He asked.

I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Uh…well…Dad…there's something I have to tell you."

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I've already started writing this next part and I'm almost done with it. It's going to be pretty short, sorry, so I thought if I got a good response for this chapter I would try to post it tomorrow or Monday; whenever I get time. After that it might be a while before I update. Don't hate me if it takes a week or two! **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is so short! I hope you like it still. Review and let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own another story you can read. **

Chapter 14

**Bella's POV: **

Charlie raised his eyebrows suspiciously at my tone. Watching my every expression he walked into my room and sat down on the rolling desk chair across from my bed.

"What is it Bella?" He asked calmly but I could sense the curiosity and worry beneath those words. I had never once said those intimidating words to my father and therefore he viewed this as a very serious situation.

"Uh….it's r-really not that big of a deal Cha—dad," I stuttered nervously avoiding eye contact with my father.

I glanced up once to see that my Charlie's eyes had grown wider. He was leaning forward farther in the desk and there was conflict and questions now accompanying the worry in his eyes.

"Bella, is everything okay? Tell me what's wrong!" He pleaded.

"Well I'm just afraid your going to get mad," I admitted eyeing his gun. Would he shoot Edward if he found out?

"Bella I'm not going to get mad. Please just tell me what's going on," He spoke calmly trying to ease the tension.

I sighed and breathed out in one long word. "Ihaveaboyfriend."

I quickly looked up at smiled at him.

"But, see it's no big deal right?" My voice was filled with too much happiness.

Charlie wasn't handling things to well. He locked his jaw in place and closed his eyes.

"A boyfriend?" He echoed through gritted teeth. "Bella, you've only been here for a few days. Who could you possibly know?"

Yeah, he would definitely shoot Edward. I was pretty sure of that now. I was silent afraid to answer and risk my dad's anger. Hey, I may have been mad at Edward but I didn't want him dead.

"Who is it Bella?" My dad demanded my answer after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Edward Cullen," I mumbled regrettably. Why did I have to do this? To save Edward's family their happiness? God, sometimes I was just too nice for my own good.

My dad's face turned a dark shade of red and he laid a hand on his gun.

"Edward Cullen? That boy is too old for you," he shouted.

"What? He's only a year older than me!" I protested.

"Exactly! That's too old, Bella. I know what boys his age want with younger girls and he's not getting it from you!"

"Dad, it's not like that," I tried to explained. "Edward's different."

_Yeah he's a stalker,_ I thought to myself. But besides that, Edward was different. Or at least i thought he might be.

"Different," My dad scoffed. "Yeah, sure. They all are."

"Well you can find out for yourself, Dad, at dinner tomorrow," I reminded him.

My dad stared at me for a moment then he suddenly smiled.

"Yes, I guess I will won't I?" He laughed. "I wonder what _Edward_ will think of me, you're charming, chief of police, father who owns a gun. I might just be running late to dinner tomorrow Bells. Don't be too surprised if I have to show up in my uniform."

I gaped at him in surprise and he gave me one last smile as he walked out the door. Great. My father was bringing a gun to dinner. Yep, Edward was definitely dead.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been really busy lately and I've had writers block with both of my stories. That's why this chapter probably isn't one of my best. But I swear to make the next one amazing and update soon. I really hope you guys like it. Review and let me know please. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 15

Bella's POV**  
**

I wasn't aware that time could actually move at the speed of light until now. Five minutes ago I was dying at the thought of Charlie shooting Edward and now I was driving toward a destination that would make that possibility a reality. Five minutes ago I was laying on my bed contemplating my stupid decision to help and now I was all dressed up on my way to meet my _boyfriend. _Five minutes ago, I was okay and now the world was ending. The thing I had just begun to realize though, was that wasn't five minutes ago. That was yesterday. Funny how time can tick by slowly when you're waiting to go to Disney World or something but when you're dreading seeing your ex-boyfriend and stalker in the room with your father and guns, days melt into minutes and minutes into seconds.

Even my truck seemed to be driving faster than normal and my truck was _slow_. Charlie and Edward both swore that the drive would take at least twenty minutes and it only took fifteen! And now I was pulling into the barley visible driveway at a pace a turtle could match. I was attempting to do everything in my power to prolong the moment where I would cease to be Bella Swan. The moment when I would become Edward Cullen's _girlfriend_ instead. The thought made me cringe internally.

I moaned as I pulled into the driveway. I couldn't do this. What the hell was I thinking? I was supposed to act like I was in love with Edward; a stalker who I had previously liked until I found out he was stalking me. I had to act like being nice to him didn't bother me. I had to ignore Emmett's annoying attempts to earn me back and hope that neither my father nor the rest of his family noticed. And I had to hope Charlie really didn't show up with a gun and that if he did, Edward wouldn't be shot. The more I thought about it, the more it freaked me out. What if Edward tried to kiss me? What if Emmett realized we weren't really going out? What if Charlie shot Edward? All of these thoughts circulated through my mind at a speed to fast to keep up with. My heart started pounding faster and I would have started hyperventilating if Edward hadn't knocked on my window.

Startled, I shot a foot in the air, banging my head on the roof of the truck as I soft scream escaped my lips.

"Oh my god! Bella are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you!" Edward apologized as he wrenched my truck door open with uncanny speed.

"I'm fine," I muttered stubbornly, as I rubbed the sore bump on my head.

Edward reached forward to take my arm and help me out of the truck but I yanked it away from his grasp.

"I can get out of the truck myself Edward," I informed him harshly.

His eyes flickered nervously toward the window and then back to my face. His eyes were pleading, like he was trying to convey something very important to me.

"I know Bella," He whispered, "But my family is watching us throughout the window right now and…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. I caught the message crystal clear. This was a play and I wasn't acting my part.

"Well it looks like stalking runs in the family," I whispered sarcastically while smiling and allowing Edward to take my arm. He gently helped me out of the car but I still managed to trip over a stick in the process. I would have gone sprawling to the ground if Edward hadn't caught me.

"Bella," he sighed, shaking his head. I could tell from the sigh that he was both amused with my fall and annoyed with my remark. "You are really stubborn you know that?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Stubbornness runs in _my_ family. I happen to think it's a much better quality to inherit then stalking."

Edward, still grasping my arm from my fall, turned toward me and stared into my eyes.

"I'm not a stalker Bella."

His words rang with sincerity and his green eyes were gazing at me with such intensity that I completely forgot all the reasoning behind my belief in him being a stalker. I didn't know what I was supposed to say so I did the only thing I could think of. I changed the subject.

"I need to focus on my acting skills right now Edward or no one will believe were dating."

Edward gazed at me for a second longer and then nodded as he linked his arm through mine. Just like the perfect couple, we walked arm in arm up to the front door. Seconds before Edward was able to open it himself, Emmett pulled the door open.

His eyes were scrutinizing us with perfect clarity and his cocky grin was spread across his face.

"You must be the lovely Bella," Emmett greeted warmly, reaching forward to shake my hand.

I took it reluctantly and he brought my hand to his lips, kissing it softly as he stared teasingly in Edward's direction.

Edward glared at him and he released my hand, still smiling at his perfect stunt. He glanced behind him to make sure no one was listening and then leaned toward me.

"I thought our talk made you re-consider things Bella," Emmett whispered, curiosity and surprise clearly evident in his voice.

"It did. But Edward's just a little more convincing," I whispered back, wondering whether or not that was a lie.

Emmett scowled at Edward and stepped aside so that he could escort me through the door.

Standing just inside the door were Edward's parents. They both had the same pale and smooth skin as Edward and they both looked extraordinarily young for their age. The mother had long, caramel colored curls and warm brown eyes. The father's eyes were an emerald green, like Edwards, and he had striking blond hair. They both looked so friendly and kind that I immediately felt guilty for pegging them as stalkers. Clearly, they were just curious.

"Bella, these are my parents Esme and Carlisle," Edward introduced.

"It's so lovely to meet you," Esme said.

"Were glad you could finally join us for dinner," Carlisle agreed. "Where's your father?"

"Oh, um…he might be running a little late," I said, hoping it was a lie.

"Actually Bella, he just called before you arrived. He said he would be running pretty late because he just got off work and he had to go home and change. I told him he could come on over in his uniform. So he should be her in a few minutes," Esme informed me with a smile.

I smiled back in return and nodded because I really wasn't sure I could speak. That was exactly what I was afraid of. Edward glanced down at my strained expression, confusion plain on his face. I would have tried to explain but there was a knock on the door and Edward excused himself to go answer it.

"Chief Swan," Edward greeted politely. "I'm glad you could join us."

I turned toward the door sharply, fear etched across my face.

"Well well, you must be Edward," Charlie said, his tone just a little threatening. "I've been waiting to talk to you all day."

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger. If I continued it would have been another week before I updated. I know it was kind of short and it wasn't the greatest chapter, but I have a lot of ideas for the next one. So review and let me know what you think. The more people review the faster I update. Oh, and check out my other story Penny for Your Thoughts please! =D **


End file.
